Young Justice: Salvation
by BRILL WILL
Summary: Set twenty years in the future, half of the origanal JL are dead or retired. Those who don't work in the field now adivse the JL, now led by Nightwing and the new Team. With old enemies lurking in the shadows and the Justice Legue spread thin, the Team are sent on a dangerous mission that was nothing they ever trained for. T for paranoia.
1. List

**Okay my OC is set twenty years in the future. Nearly all of the origanal Leauge is either dead or retired. There is a new Team, with new League members. Some members contribute adive and intellegnce to current Leauge members. After the defeat of the Light and their Partner (I am a hundred per cent certain I know who it is. PM me if you want to know). But something is coming to Earth. Some extremely powerful...  
**

**Field**

Nightwing – Leader of the Justice League and is in charge of giving missions to the Team.

Superboy – Left the Team and joined the League. He is one of the senior members. Wonder Girl – Left the Team and is now a senior member.

Beast Boy – Is now a member of the JL.

Miss Martian – Is now a senior member of the League.

Blue Beetle – Is now a League member.

Zatanna

Wolf

Rocket

Martian Manhunter – Although the equivalent of 53 he is still a trusted and skilled field operative.

Robin – Is the Teams trainer, and den-mother, mostly trust them to look after themselves.

Red Arrow – Has finally joined the Justice League, permanently.

Black Canary – Even though she is 49 she is still a fierce opponent and League member.

Captain Atom

Doctor Fate

Red Tornado

Aqualad

Technopath/ Sara Trivets – Obiwan1022

Tank/Bryce Wilks – Munamama

Ghost/Violette Kerner – Peacelovebackstroke

**Intelligence**

Batman – Is now in charge of giving information and advice to both the Team and JL.

Captain Marvel – Despite when transforming he has advanced age, he uses the Wisdom of Solomon to guide the Team and JL.

Green Lantern - Hal Jordan

Aquaman

Green Arrow

**The Team**

Stump/Brian Alder – Tterit

Zap/Corry Ryans – LemonScratchPost

Fang/Isaac Jefferson – doublem9237

Shadow/William Kile – BRILL WILL - Team Leader

Reptile/Thomas Anderson Mr. Scary face

Distortion/Kris Harjo – Nyx

Apollo/Gideon Bonafaire – STicker55

Dianna/Harper Bonafaire – Sticker55

Sharp Tooth/Echo Redbird – celestialstarynighht

Scarlet/Kara Buxton – XxxCloudyxxX

Firefox – Casey Deer – Enola Holmes

**Villian**

Alchemist/David Jones – fman13 (Note: He is not the main villain, just some guy who will appear).


	2. Prologue

**Okay I need four more OC's for my story, before I can actually start it. This is just a brief prologue to keep us all enterta****ined. At the moment it doesn't seem relevant to the story and a bit random, but soon you'll realise how it fits in.**

N'yterif slowly moved through the forest, careful not to make a sound. His heart was racing; beating so loud he thought the noise threatened to give him away. On any normal occasion he would to stop to admire the Eastern Forest, its white grass and dark red trees, their branches snaked out through the night sky, so only a rays of the sun of their blue sun.

But this was not a normal occasion.

He sped hid behind a tree and careful listened for his pursuers. He knew they were closing in and it would only be a matter of time before he was caught. _No,_ he thought. _I mustn't think like that._

There was a clacking sound and he knew that the Hunters were closing in. He didn't move from the spot in case he was seen, but he had an urge to sprint out of here, if he was caught he would be killed, or worse.

If it came to worse N'yterif would have to fight them. Unless he got them by surprise he wasn't confident he could win. He had used up most of his energy in escaping from the Citadel and whatever he had left was only good for one shot.

There was another clacking noise and this time they were closer. They were speaking in their own language that N'yterif didn't properly understand, but after days of being captured by the Croaton he understood what basic sounds meant. He caught the words, run, capture and Citadel.

He knew he didn't have any time to lose. The Croaton ship wasn't far off now and soon he would be able to get off this now wasteland of a planet he once called home.

N'yterif heard a twig snap and for a moment he could have sworn his heart stopped. Every muscle in his body tensed, getting ready to sprint. He heard footsteps getting closer and knew he would have to make a move now.

He jumped forward and span around to see to surprised Croaton. Without hesitation he channelled what remained of his and fired a bright white beam of light from each of his hands, both blasts hitting the Croaton square in the chest and propelling them backwards. One was only shot back a few feet and hit a tree, the other went flying out of sight.

N'yterif ran away from them at top speed, knowing that soon they would recover and that they would bring reinforcements to capture her. Sweat ran down his forehead and his nose was bleeding, but he didn't care. He just had to get away.

He darted past trees, zigzagging through the Eastern Forest in an attempt to make it harder to aim at him. But he had the advantage. He had been coming to this Forest for over a decade. He knew every turn, every single part of it like the back of his hand. After long hours of studying he often liked to sneak out and just visit the Forest. Not do anything special just walk and admire its beauty. Now it was nothing but a reminder of what had happened to his planet. The Croaton had scorched most of the plant and then rebuilt it. They had been unsuccessful, however in destroying the Forests. They were more than just trees and plants. The Forests were alive. And they had not taken kindly to visitors. In fact N'yterif was willing to bet that, that was the only reason he hadn't been captured yet. Nature was fighting back.

But not for long.

The Croaton were too powerful and sooner or later they would every single thing that resembled what this planet once was. Only 15% of the population remained and it fell every day. It was predicted that in six months the Croaton would have complete control of this planet.

But N'yterif wasn't going to let that happen. He would find help from another world. Somewhere where they would have to help, somewhere where they were strong enough to fight back. Not just because it was the Croaton would be coming for them soon, but because they would fight for justice. N'yterif knew just where to go.

Something shot past his shoulder and the in front of got hit by a bolt of energy, burning the front of it. N'yterif craned his head slightly and saw four Croaton running through the Forest; their energy weapons fire bolts o plasma energy at him.

Relentless N'yterif ran on, weaving in and out of the shots being taken at him. The Forest grew tried to keep back the Croaton, branches of trees snaking out into their path, summoning root tendrils to snake at their legs, but they just cut it all down, only delaying them by a few seconds. But those seconds were essential.

N'yterif got distracted for a moment and in that time he almost ran into a lake. He recognized it instantly and a plan started to form in his mind. He climbed up a tree next to him and crawled across a large branch that allowed him safe passage to other side.

By the time he had reached the opposite end of the river, the Croaton had emerged, with one member of their party missing and another limping. Each one of them raised their weapon and fired at him.

N'yterif ducked behind a rock, but did not run. He needed to make sure that his plan would work. They shot at him several more times, but each to no avail.

Warily the Croaton started to cross the river. It went up to their waists and remained completely calm and still. For a moment N'yterif thought that his plan had failed. But then the lake came to life, tendrils of water rose out and in the blink of an eye, the Croaton were gone.

N'yterif wasted no time and sprinted through the undergrowth. After running for another ten minutes he stopped gasping for breath. He couldn't run any further, but the good thing was he didn't need to. He went over to an odd shaped tree and took out a small black box, with a red button on top. He pressed the button, which deactivated camouflage to reveal a white egg shaped ship where the tree had been moments ago. It was three wide and six feet long, only made for one passenger.

A small hatch opened up that N'yterif was about to get inside when he felt some sharp hit his neck. He grabbed at where he felt the injury and pulled out a small dart. N'yterif frowned at this. The Croaton didn't usually use tranquillizer darts. A few seconds before they had been trying to kill him.

He decided to ignore this fact and got inside the ship. He closed the hatch and entered a password. He had to hurry. The survival of his planet depended on it. He selected the planets destination.

_Earth._

**Okay I know how rubbish that chapter was and how you are all let down. ****It may be sort and rubbish, but I promise future chapters will be better (note that I am crossing my fingers). Like I said in the previous chapter I shall update once a week on a Sunday. If I do sort chapters them I will update on Wednesdays or Thursday s and Sundays.**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay guys my I have a minor problem. My laptop has like seven minutes of charge left and my charger is broken. That means that until I get a new charger and finish chapter one, no more stories. Sorry. I am going to try and hurry write as fast as I can. You'll have to suffer with me**


	4. Sorry

**Okay now you may want to through things at me after I tell you this but just wait. I can't continue this story – OWW! Who through that?! I said wait! It was you, wasn't it? I've got my eye on you. Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I can't carry on the story because my laptop is down. It may just be temporary, but we might have to wait until I get a new one at Christmas before I can start again. It could just be a glitch but I am telling you know and maybe giving you a heart attack, because this is on a borrowed laptop, and I can't keep borrowing it. My laptop may work again soon (although I haven't even ordered the charger yet), but in the mean time we have to wait a while. And I want to say thank you to Nyx for her inspiring review. That is the kind of thing an author wants to hear.**


End file.
